The present disclosure relates to an integrated circuit (IC) device and a method of manufacturing the IC device, and more particularly, to an IC device including a polycrystalline semiconductor thin film having a controlled crystal size and position and a method of manufacturing the IC device.
Large capacity and high integration of IC devices including memory devices have become important features according to the demand for multifunctional information and communication devices. Operations of memory devices and structures of operational circuits and interconnection lines which are included in the memory devices have become more complicated due to a reduction in memory cell sizes for high integration. Accordingly, an IC device including a memory device having improved integration density and excellent electrical characteristics is desirable.